


fiancé

by ksembl



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alpha Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha song minho, maybe later some plot, omega kim hanbin, some porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksembl/pseuds/ksembl
Summary: Им это сделать легче легкого – у Чживона есть деньги, несколько пустых домов и закадычная дружба со школьной скамьи с Мино. И пусть с каждым из них тяжело ужиться, они нашли друг в друге зацепку, и теперь никого не подпускают на расстояние вытянутой руки.илиМино и Чживон понимают, что Ханбин не такой уж и скучный.





	fiancé

И Сон Мино, и Ким Чживон помнят этого омегу, пусть и не общались с ним, может, лишь парой слов перекидывались, когда он уточнял что-то про преподавателей. Он не вызвал у них никакого интереса и был скорее похож на бету под огромной толстовкой. А этих двоих интересуют лишь худые омеги, в основном девушки, которые распалялись от одного прикосновения под грубую музыку в шумной толпе. Они предпочитают задерживать взгляд, а потом уводить за собой. А Ханбин был уставшим и помятым, под его глазами был всегда синяки будто океан, и он совсем не привлекал альф. Даже не старался.

Как известно, слухи по университету распространяются быстро, и уже через месяц после поступления Ханбина в общежитии шептались, что он классно читает. И что-то еще пишет. Омега, может, подозревал, что все вокруг уже знают, но не стремился заводить разговоры о своем увлечении. Он общался с Донхеком, с которым жил в одной комнате и еще немного с Юнхеном, который учился на курс старше. Мино и Чживон достаточно хорошо того знали – с ним приятно проводить время. Он очень любит говорить и что-то рассказывать, даже если это что-то из Древней Истории – его все равно интересно слушать. Он говорит простым языком, рассказывает так, что иногда даже можно оказаться в слезах от смеха, и альфы частенько приглашают его к себе, когда устраивают большую тусу.

Им это сделать легче легкого – у Чживона есть деньги, несколько пустых домов и закадычная дружба со школьной скамьи с Мино. И пусть с каждым из них тяжело ужиться, они нашли друг в друге зацепку, и теперь никого не подпускают на расстояние вытянутой руки (омеги не считаются).

Ханбин старается потеряться в толпе сразу, как он входит в коттедж. Ему надо обязательно сначала выпить, чтобы голова хоть немного перестала отвечать за свои слова и поступки. Он понятия не имеет, чья это вечеринка, но раз Юнхен позвал – то появиться надо (тем более Донхек не оставил бы его одного). Бар доступен, и он просит дайкири в рокс, с него не берут денег, а потом он врезается в какого-то альфу, который зовет его к другой стороне бара, знакомит с кем-то еще, и теперь Ханбин пьет с ними шоты, танцует и покорно вливает в себя штрафные.

В это время Донхека наконец-то представляют местным «королям» вечеринок, как парня Юнхена в VIP-зале, где собрались те, кто постарше.

\- В смысле? – кричит Мино, размахивая стаканом с виноградным соком, размешанным водкой. – Я думал, что ты в нашей компании, а ты решил по мальчикам удариться.

\- Так не поступают друзья, - кичится Чживон, все же рассматривая голый живот омеги и в принципе его фигуру.

\- А вот не зарекайтесь, ваша излишняя выборность до добра не доведет, - Юнхен подмигивает и хватает Донхека за талию, притягивая к себе ближе. Но тот не дается, царапает руку, кривит губу и уже хочет пнуть, только альфа успевает увернуться.

\- Нам больше по душе женские изгибы, нежели похожие на те, которые мы видим друг у друга, - усмехается Чживон, понимая, что вот такого бы они тоже не хотели. Им нравится, когда никто не сопротивляется и сразу идет в руки.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я тебе не нравлюсь? – Донхек впервые подает голос и звучит при этом так нагло и самоуверенно, что Юнхен гордо смотрит на него. Омега плавно выгибается, заставляя альф ненароком бросить на него взгляд. – Не верю, - тянет он в воздух, не обращая внимания на слова Чживона. – Пойду поищу Ханбина, потом придешь, - и уходит.

\- Я не залип, - четко говорит Мино, когда они втроем смотрят друг на друга, и сразу же неловко опускает глаза. Естественно, он смотрел. И Чживон смотрел. А Юнхен просто не ревнивый.

Альфы остаются пить дальше, Черин-нуна терпеливо сидит рядом, слушая своих донсенов, потому что ее омега еще не пришла. Юнхен дергается только через час, когда вспоминает, что приехал он сегодня не один. Альфа почти выбегает из отдельной комнаты, но в толпе людей найти кого-то определенного явно сложно. Он осматривает первый этаж, караоке, отбивается от дыма в кальянной и путается в сигаретах на улице. На втором этаже народу чуть меньше, но он снова идет мимо бара и видит знакомую красную макушку, к которой и спешит.

Юнхен благодарен за то, что у Ханбина такие яркие волосы, ибо по мере приближения к небольшой компании, столпившейся кругом, можно было наконец заметить два знакомых лица. Только вот уж слишком сильно ему не нравился немного испуганный Донхек.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что ли? – во все горло кричит перебравший альфа, стоявший напротив сурового Ханбина, сжавшего руки в кулаки, - ты – всего лишь омега, торчишь здесь только затем, чтобы получить большой член в задницу.

\- А вы не торчите здесь, чтобы засунуть ваш маленький хуй в чью-то дырку?

\- Да как ты со мной разговариваешь вообще? Ты – парень, которого ебут в жопу, так что поверти своей задницей здесь, может, у кого-нибудь екнет сердечко от жалости, - гогочет он с еще несколькими подобными персонажами. А Донхек не успевает остановить Ханбина, и тот заряжает альфе прямо в челюсть. Начинается куча-мала, омега лишь немного уступает своим противникам в силе, но его прерывают.

Юнхен перехватывает тотчас обоих омег и отводит, пока бежит охрана к месту начинающихся разборок. Альфа не слушает вырывающегося Ханбина, кивает мигом прибежавшему Мино и отдает ему в руки омегу, сам посильнее прижимая Донхека. Юнхен видит, как изначально друг пытается вырваться, но чуть его ноги отрываются от пола – успокаивается и стоит, смотрит на этот балаган, насмешливым взглядом провожает тех нескольких, кого ведут на выход, не смотря на то, что сам находится в чужих объятиях.

Затем они идут в место потише, Чживон следует за ними, когда остается уверенным, что больше их никто не потревожит. Ханбин все это время пытается вырваться из сильной хватки, но у Мино она железная, поэтому ему приходится покорно идти за альфой, перехватившим его за руку.

Третий этаж распахивает свои двери перед ними, и впятером они проходят в дальнюю комнату. Здесь тоже стоит алкоголь, а Ханбин наконец-то освобождается и, шипя, растирает запястье, молча садясь на кресло.

\- И что это было? – восклицает Юнхен, как дверь закрывается за всеми ними. – Ханбин, у тебя совсем крыша поехала?

\- А что я не так сделал? – омега отрывает свой взгляд от запястья. – Когда ко мне начали приставать, я молчал. Когда меня лапали, я отходил и говорил, что не хочу. А когда меня зажали втроем у бара, - Ханбин выделил слово «втроем» интонацией, - то я смог дать им небольшой отпор, пока они не стали наезжать и орать. А потом и ты пришел, - Мино и Чживон тихо сели, не решаясь прерывать намечающуюся драму.

\- Ты мог просто уйти, когда они только начала до тебя домогаться, - не уступал Юнхен, оставляя Донхека за собой.

\- Ты видимо не понимаешь, что такое неуправляемый пьяный альфа, который не знает границ, - Ханбин уже начинает вставать. – Он лезет, он преследует, будучи уверенным в том, что омега просто хочет поиграться, показать, какая она независимая и недоступная, так-то она с радостью насадится на его член, - Ханбин идет ближе, но его перехватывают еще одни руки, которые точно так же, как и внизу, гладят живот, но держат крепко. Омегу передергивает, но он успокаивается. – Донхека, к слову, тоже пытался один хуй утащить куда-то.

\- Да, - тот неловко влезает в разговор, обнимая со спины Юнхена, - Ханбин ему врезал, и тот решил, что мы спим вместе. И доебаться до нас стало для них жизненной целью.

\- Ладно, - ворчит, тут же сдуваясь, Юнхен, - но ты все равно мог бы быть осторожнее, - омега порывается сказать что-то еще в ответ, но ему отводят голову в бок и в принципе толкают назад. Ханбин оказывается на коленях у Мино, а Чживон тем временем разливает всем крепкий алкоголь.

\- Может, ты меня отпустишь? – интересуется омега, разворачиваясь в чужих руках.

\- А вырываться ты уже не в силах, что ли? – отвечает Мино, опираясь спиной на диван.

\- Если ты меня тогда держал, то и сейчас мне не вырваться, - хмыкает Ханбин, только удобнее устраиваясь на коленях. Он принимает стакан с чем-то коричневым от Чживона одной рукой, как и Мино.

\- Мы тебя старше между прочим, как не стыдно? Донхек порядочный, а ты… - хлопает ему по бедру Чживон, указывая на друга напротив.

\- А мне все равно, - Ханбин откидывается на грудь Мино, окончательно расслабляясь.

\- Ладно, Юнхен, мы как-то проиграли чуть-чуть, - признается Чживон, упоминая разговор еще на первом этаже, тот лишь кивает головой и слишком ярко улыбается вместе с Донхеком, пока мелкий не тянет альфу на себя.

\- Проиграли? – переспрашивает Ханбин.

\- Да так, ничего особенного, - отвечает Чживон.

***

\- Ханбин, ты в курсе, что сейчас выглядишь типичным омегой? – начинает Мино, когда целующаяся напротив парочка решает свалить, и за ними захлопывается дверь, а оставшемуся омеге подливают еще алкоголя.

\- Я априори типичный омега, естественно я так выгляжу.

\- Ты не похож на типичного.

\- Но выгляжу же так? – он усмехается и ведет рукой по животу, задирая свободный топик выше. – А так еще больше, да?

\- Я уверен, милашка, что это все - показуха. Ты пытаешься что-то постоянно делать, как-то справляться, у тебя получается, а потом тебя опускает ниже плинтуса кто-то вроде сегодняшнего уебка, и твоя уверенность в себе теряется, и ты пытаешься ее найти. Но доказать себе, что ты – один из стада, ты должен. Ведь пока ты самый обычный омега - у тебя есть оправдание, а еще уверенность, что это делаешь не ты один, - Чживон смотрит прямо в глаза, будто приказывает не шевелиться, приближается все ближе и ближе.

\- И это только потому, что я сказал пару ласковых мудаку? Хах. Ты слишком много думаешь обо всем этом, да? Раз даже на нетрезвую голову способен говорить такими фразами? В любом случае, я нихера не понял, иди куда шел.

Рука Мино проезжается по краю джинс, а Чживон поднимает топик омеги все выше, очень жалея, что руки того полностью скрыты тканью.

\- Мы сейчас тобой воспользуемся, словно шлюхой, а потом выкинем, - Сон хватает омегу за скулы, поворачивая к себе лицо, делая вид, что угрожает.

\- Ты мог бы даже избить, - усмехается Ханбин, наклоняясь ближе к горячей шее, - но вот Чживон не позволит. Он мог бы отступить, но уже не позволишь ты, - и целует ее долго и сильно, ставя засос.

Чья-то рука расстегивает ширинку и мягко начинает дрочить поверх нижнего белья, пока вторая в наглую забирается внутрь, оглаживает мягкую кожу и пытается толкнуться в дырочку, пока не понимает, что там не так, как должно быть.

\- Ты, блять, еще сухой, какого хрена? – спрашивает Мино, отрывая за волосы голову омеги от шеи. Тот облизывает свои припухшие еще сильнее крупные губы и нахально улыбается.

\- Если вам все омеги доставались сразу мокрыми, то вынужден сказать, что это был испорченный товар.

Чживон встает позади, все еще не выпуская из рук белье Ханбина, наклоняется и проводит по голове носом.

\- Вроде омега, - задумчиво говорит он, - но все равно не течет.

Чживон ставит Ханбина на колени на диване и заставляет обнять руками шею Мино, пока он сам с чем-то возится сзади.

\- Или надушенная бета, а? – резко дергает Ким омегу за волосы и бьет по заднице так, что тот трясется и прячет голову за крепким плечом второго альфы. Чживон трогает член Ханбина, чтобы проверить свою теорию, и, верно, у него хоть немного, но поднялся, а задница начала течь. И это всего от одного действия.

Альфы одновременно резко усмехаются, переглядываясь, и кидают омегу на спину, замечая немного испуганные глаза.

\- Значит, сучка течная? – от голоса Мино по телу проходят мурашки. Теперь омеге хочется убежать от них, уйти насовсем, потому что чувствуется, что они будут насмехаться. Он двигается назад, ближе к спинке, и оглядывается, сглатывая. Интуитивно он понимает, что теперь эти двое его не выпустят, становилось отчасти страшно, а с другой стороны Ханбин чувствовал текущую смазку и просто ненавидел себя за такую реакцию своего тела.

\- Даже не убегает, смотри-ка, - усмехается Чживон, и омега тотчас срывается с места, но не успевает даже коснуться двери, как его прижимают к стене.

Ханбин закусывает губу, глубоко дышит, чтобы не застонать, потому что горячие руки, горячие губы, лезущие во все места, заставляют только скулить. Он уже почти не может стоять, альф так много, он ощущает себя таким нужным и правильным в данный момент, таким цельным, что просто невозможно. С него стягивают этот давно мешающий топик, заламывают руки назад и переворачивают к стене спиной. Альфы сначала поочередно трогают его губы руками, лижут кончиками языков, а когда Ханбин покорно открывает рот, то он даже ничего простонать не может, потому что Чживон будто ебет одним языком, не давая даже как-то начать отвечать. Когда альфы меняются, то омега почти не чувствует разницы, он остается таким же безвольным.

\- Знаешь, Мино, - они оба смотрят довольные своей работой, омега тяжело дышит, едва стоит, мокрые губы приоткрыты, а по подбородку течет тонкая нить слюны. – Мне кажется, что я хочу переместиться домой.

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - Сон проходит рукой по подбородку, собирая слюну и отправляя омеге в рот, заставляя сосать пальцы, - он прекрасно будет смотреться в воде, как думаешь?

\- Я тебя определенно поддерживаю.

\- А? – все, что успевает сказать Ханбин, пока его губы снова не накрывают поцелуем.

Омега даже не пытается вырываться, когда его снова одевают, только немного не понимает, что происходит. Язык во рту мало шевелится – возможно, последствия хитровыебанных поцелуев этих двоих, а может они подмешали ему что-то в напиток. Да и на чистоту, он так много выпил, что уже не помнит даже, сколько всего было. Градус постоянно то падал, то повышался, поэтому он уверен, что завтра будет очень плохо. Но альфы в любом случае ведут его к выходу, держат под руки, пока он мутным взглядом оглядывает второй этаж и показывает фак тем предыдущим альфам, и, смеясь, выходит за Чживоном на улицу, дышит воздухом и почти падает. Его шатает от возбуждения и алкоголя, что резко ударил в голову, а Чживон рядом курит, ведет куда-то на боковой двор и из ворот уже выскакивает автомобиль.

\- Нет, никуда я с вами не поеду! – кричит Ханбин, пытаясь вырваться из захвата и куда-нибудь быстро убежать.

\- А кто тебя спрашивал? – уточняет Чживон, удерживая в руках вырывающееся тело, пока за их спинами раздается хлопок двери.

\- Что с ним опять? – рычит Мино, видимо, ему уже надоела эта скандальность омеги.

\- Не хочет ехать.

\- А в чем проблема? – перехватывает он Ханбина за другую руку, прижимая к себе и заставляя смотреть в глаза, - В чем? – кричит он. – Что тебя опять не устраивает, а?

\- Руль… пьяные… все… - сглатывает омега, не решаясь как-то снова злить альфу, его ненависть будто просачивалась сквозь все существо, а глаза горели, выглядит так, словно он готов сожрать Ханбина прямо сейчас, но, к счастью, Чживон хлопает пару раз их по плечу, подзывая скорее сесть в машину.

\- Детка, не переживай, никто из нас за руль не сядет, - ухмыляется Мино, моментально сменив настроение. – Наши руки будут заняты только тобой всю поездку, - от этого полушепота мурашки идут по всей коже.

И на заднем сидении правда много пространства. Когда Ханбин занимает свое почетное место посередине, водитель поднимает перегородку между собой и пассажирами, а альфы лезут дальше, теряют самоконтроль, лишь касаясь распаленной кожи. Мино немного на взводе, его движения грубее, он оставляет первые синяки на коже, забирается на сидение коленом и толкает омегу, чтобы он облокотился на Чживона. Тот подхватывает инициативу и снова сжимает запястья, разводя руки в стороны, чтобы Ханбин не мешал лишними движениями (в голову омеги закралось подозрение, что у этих двоих какой-то кинк на его руки), но тот лишь сам выгибается навстречу рукам и стонет, прикрыв глаза, явно не думая ни о чем постороннем. По его губам проходится языком Чживон, в то время как Мино занят его животом, поэтому Ханбин снова растворяется в животрепещущем поцелуе, где не просто не дают слово вставить, о дыхании даже не думают. Омега чувствует, что лицо он потерял почти полностью, ему хочется раздеться, раздеть остальных, чтобы ничего не мешало соприкосновениям горячих тел.

Автомобиль останавливается, и слышно, как из него выходит водитель, а Мино напоследок оставляет засос на животе и выходит первым, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь с другой стороны, ибо подрагивающие ноги не дают надежды, что омега поднимется сам. Мино берет его из рук Чживона, аккуратно подхватывая расслабленное тело, и движется ко входу в дом, пока Ханбин возится, тормошит его прическу и в принципе мешает идти.

Дом, куда они приехали, такой же большой, как и предыдущий – это единственное, что омега подмечает, пока его тащат внутрь. Быть в крепких руках приятно – это можно сразу отметить, чувствовать, как в них переливаются мышцы – приятно вдвойне. Чживон идет вперед, открывая широкую дверь, и следует за альфой, который уверенно шагает на второй этаж.

Когда Мино кидает Ханбина на кровать, то ожидает, что тот хоть сколько-нибудь испугается, встрепенется и начнет искать попытки к бегству. Но тот лишь лежит на мягкой постели, развалившись, будто у себя дома. К Сону подходит Чживон и тоже начинает наблюдать за слишком бесстрашной омегой.

\- Вот это у вас траходром, - наконец-то хоть что-то осмысленное вылетает изо рта Ханбина. – Всегда мечтал такую кровать иметь. И такие одеяла, - он переворачивается на живот и зарывается носом в подушки.

Когда он понимает, что никто за ним на кровать не лезет, оглядывается, а эти двое стоят рядом, скрестив руки, и просто смотрят.

\- Вам отдельное приглашение нужно? – Ханбин усмехается и сам первым раздевается, откидывая вещи куда-то совсем в другую сторону, оставаясь нагим и ничуть не смущаясь. Он не знает, что у них за политика, но если там они чуть ли не разорвали его с потрохами, то сейчас просто стоят и ждут. Такого омега не понимает. Ханбин подползает к ним, вставая на колени на кровати, берет за руки обоих, пытаясь уронить их, расшевелить, а альфы лишь улыбаются и не двигаются с места.

\- Давай сам, - говорит Мино, и они оба ухмыляются, свысока смотря на омегу. Тот хмурится, закусывает губу в раздумьях. А потом ему что-то приходит в голову, и Ханбин уже не чувствует себя покинутым.

Омега обнимает Мино, залезает под его рубашку руками, задирает и медленно идет поверхностными поцелуями вниз, проходится по каемке джинс и сжимает член через одежду рукой, слышит нервный выдох сверху и ухмыляется, довольный собой. Чтобы альфы сами взяли инициативу в свои руки полностью, их надо раззадорить, причем так сильно, чтобы они готовы были переубивать друг друга. Ханбин продолжает подначивать, трется щекой в районе паха, прикусывает легонько кожу и начинает медленно расстегивать неподдающиеся трясущимся рукам пуговицы.

\- Настоящая блядь, - раздается где-то слева голосом Чживона, и Ханбин лишь подмигивает и вдыхает мускусный аромат Мино, продолжая тереться.

Омеге казалось, что у этих двоих выдержки нет совсем, что его просто раздерут в пыль, только они втроем окажутся в обособленном помещении – а теперь он сам отдувается за свое нехилое возбуждение. У Ханбина в голове одно: возбудить и раззадорить как можно сильнее, что он сейчас и продолжает делать, до конца расстегивая рубашку и приспуская ее с крепкого тела. Он выпрямляется, спуская руки на ремень мешающихся джинс, а сам губами облизывает сосок и тянет за кончик, наблюдая, как суровое выражение сходит с лица Мино, оставляя там лишь похоть, а руки подрагивают, не в силах дотронуться до причины такого возбуждения. Ханбин продолжает играться, спускается обратно к члену и придерживает джинсы на бедрах, слюнявит ткань боксеров, изредка проводя зубами по натянутой ткани. Он ощущает в волосах чужие руки, явно готовые насадить глубже, но они пропадают, ничего не происходит, потому что Чживон сжал запястья в своих пальцах, не давая старшему сорваться. 

Ханбин хмыкает и бросает быстрый взгляд на Мино. По позвоночнику гуляет дрожь. Такое ощущение, что его правда сейчас сожрут и живого места не оставят. Но омега бросается дальше, снова слюнявит сосок, уже другой, а руками щекочет член и яички, напоследок делая вид, что заглатывает член, и уже окончательно отстраняется. Он облизывается и умирает под оккупирующим всего его существо взглядом Мино. Заводит руку за спину и толкается внутрь; ему не нужна смазка, по крайней мере пока, потому что он и сам нехило возбудился. Внутрь проскальзывает лишь два пальца, на что альфы сдавленно хрипят, когда слышат легкий вздох от Ханбина. Он ухмыляется и делает так снова и снова. На краю сознания сияет мысль, что если они сорвутся сейчас, то никто не будет его растягивать.  
Когда Ханбин перемещается к Чживону, то его о плечо останавливает рука. Омега удивленно поднимает голову.

\- Проверялся давно? – хриплый голос младшего альфы ласкает уши.

\- С месяц назад.

\- Таблетки?

\- Пью, - и Ханбина словно что-то отпускает. Что-то, чего он раньше не замечал.

Он двигается ближе, теперь к Чживону, опускает руки на бедра и, смотря прямо в глаза, приподнимает болтающуюся футболку носом, высовывает язык и лижет кожу, пропитанную цибетом, который окутывает омегу со всех сторон. Резкий запах кружит голову, но Ханбин лишь сильнее обхватывает задницу альфы, прижимается ближе, чтобы удержаться на месте. Футболка падает с другой стороны, укутывая голову полностью в этот аромат. Ханбин лишь прижимается ближе и неосознанно начинает вылизывать всю доступную кожу. Он слышит, как кто-то стонет, сам прикусывает кожу, ощущает вибрацию прямо в своих руках и выходит из транса, только когда Чживон снимает футболку, принося свежий воздух в легкие омеги. Он снова смотрит вверх и ловит голодный взгляд на себе, усмехается и щекочет легонько пальцами ребра, перебираясь на талию, пока не проводит ногтями по позвоночнику и не получает правильную реакцию. Ханбину почему-то хотелось больше поиздеваться именно над Чживоном, хотя и Мино тоже свое досталось. Младший продолжает впечатывать каждый позвонок ближе к коже, пока ртом пробует спустить и так низко натянутые джинсы, они почти сваливаются, задевают член уже жесткой пряжкой белья, и омега решает сжалобиться, поэтому оттягивает зубами пряжку, слюнявит кожу и расстегивает ремень, принимаясь за пуговицу.

\- Какая же ты шлюха, - раздается от Мино, - привык работать языком, да?

Ханбину хочется ответить что-то колкое, но он не хочет отвлекаться. Раз он шлюха – так пусть будет шлюхой, ему все равно, ему не стыдно, пока хорошо. Джинсы падают с худых бедер, член натягивает тонкую ткань белья, а Ханбин продолжает изводить. Он слышит, как рядом Мино раздевается, и кидает мимолетный взгляд вправо, видит член, уже почти искрящийся вытекающей смазкой, и думает, что лучше поторопиться со своей растяжкой. Чживон рычит откуда-то сверху, и его руки также трясутся, на что Ханбин лишь усмехается и проводит кончиком языка по уретре, сам тянется к своей заднице, и он слышит как она хлюпает. А это значит, что альфы тоже слышат.

\- Значит, наша омежка наконец потекла? – раздается голос Мино совсем рядом, и Ханбин чувствует, как прогибается матрас под еще одним телом.

Пальцы альфы тянутся к хлюпающей заднице.

\- Ого, Чживон, мне кажется, тут и дополнительная смазка не понадобится. Такое чувство, что он искупался в себе, - Сон шепчет на ухо последнее слово, от чего Ханбин вздрагивает и испуганно смотрит прямо в глаза тому, пока Чживон, не теряя времени, наконец раздевается полностью и тоже присоединяется, опускаясь на кровать.

Еще одна рука тянется назад, и омега откидывает голову, ощущая в себе несколько пальцев – он затрудняется определить, сколько. К нему прижимаются два горячих тела, и он с благодарностью обнимает альф за плечи и кладет голову кому-то на плечо, чтобы наконец снять с себя весь этот груз ответственности за возбуждение, на котором буквально настояли старшие. Ханбин начинает тихонько постанывать, когда различает под носом запах цибета, а в глубоко в себе пальцы, едва не дотягивающие до простаты. И всего наконец много, желанно и это правда та действительность, за которой Ким шел на вечеринку. Пусть немного не с теми людьми, но ему все равно хорошо.

Когда его бросают дальше, он вскрикивает, тут же зажимая себе рот рукой, второй опираясь о кровать. Но альфы настигают прежде, чем Ханбин просто сумел отдышаться. Мино хватает за волосы, поднимая голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, пока его член упирается в лицо; Чживон тоже время не тратит, трется о задницу, явно наслаждаясь тем, как выделяющаяся смазка капает на член, оставляя прозрачные разводы.

\- Сучка наконец будет наказанной, - усмехается Мино на скуление Ханбина, и как он пытается толкнуться задом на член.

\- Я был бы наказанным, если бы так сильно этого не хотел, а так это – не считается,- ухмыляется омега в ответ и резко падает прямо в ноги старшего.

\- Если бы ты такого хотел, то давно был в Теме, - шепчет Чживон на ухо, глубоко толкнувшийся и не отпускающий из крепкой хватки. – А так – ты просто шлюха, которая просит два больших члена с двух дырок.

Мино поднимает Ханбина за подбородок и слишком зло улыбается. Он заполняет омегу также – до конца, и тот принимает в горло безропотно, вдыхает и упирается локтями о кровать, чтобы держать опору. Вокруг него, внутри него так горячо, что он готов расплавиться прямо здесь и сейчас. Но когда альфы покидают его тело одновременно, внутри него все замирает.

\- Ханбин-и, ничего не хочешь нам сказать, а? – закадычно начинает Чживон, теперь не стараясь удивить и толкается внутрь более аккуратно, пока Мино сам дрочит себе рукой, наблюдая за тем, как меняется взгляд омеги каждый раз, как он открывает головку.

\- Да, мелкий, у кого ты так минет делать научился?

\- Какая разница, - хрипит Ханбин, пытаясь достать языком до члена перед глазами, - у меня классный рот и узкая задница, вы можете уже заткнуться?

На него снова рычат, и теперь мотают с члена на член, Ханбин чувствует себя куклой. Чживон не стесняется оставлять укусы на лопатках, тогда как Мино просто прижимает лицо к яйцам, его хватка жестче, заметно, что он беспокоится только о своем удовольствии. Колени и локти затекают, и альфы его не отпускают, пока он не давится членом, падая лицом на простыни, откатываясь на спину.

\- Что, кто-то уже устал? – дразнит Чживон, раздвигая его ноги.

Ханбин ничего не отвечает и не реагирует, лишь тянется к члену Мино, который не церемонится совсем, ничего не спрашивает и не дразнит. Его руки хватают омегу за шею, и тот уже жалеет. Потому что Сону нравится ощущать свой член под тонкой кожей, но это затрудняет самому Ханбину дыхание, о чем он и пытается сказать. Он кашляет, из глаз текут слезы, а спасение приходит от Чживона, который так и сидит перед раздвинутыми ногами и наблюдает. Он оттаскивает руки Мино от шеи Ханбина, и тот пытается отдышаться, перевернувшись на живот, откашливается, все равно прислоняясь к чужому горячему бедру в доверии. 

Омега чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, мягко поглаживающие, и поднимает заплаканные глаза, сталкиваясь с другими, источающими заботу. Эта эмоция слишком внезапно ударила по Ханбину, не такого он хочет, он уверен. Чживон сзади аккуратен максимально, будто ему тоже не наплевать, как чувствует себя омега, и его захватывают в плен какие-то непонятные эмоции, Ханбин хочет поскорее выкинуть их из головы, чтобы не надоедали излишними мыслями. В конце концов, сейчас все трое хотят лишь одного – хорошего секса.

Ханбин снова заглатывает член Мино, но теперь осторожнее, только головку, а тот не так свирепствует и держит руки при себе, пока омега дразнит чувствительную кожу. Чживон снова наклоняется сзади, проходится пальцами по бокам и опускает их на соски, и шепчет:

\- Так быстро восстановился, я могу продолжить? – Ханбин на действия скулит, отстраняясь от члена, прикусывает и так распухшие губы и истерично кивает, получая мягкий поцелуй в загривок.

Чживон чуть отстраняется, переворачивает омегу на бок, пристраивается сзади, раскрывая ягодицы шире, а Мино снова кладет руку на затылок младшего, предупреждая. Альфы входят одновременно, явно обмениваясь какими-то вербальными сигналами, которые Ханбин в помутненном состоянии не способен заметить.

Начинается все медленно. Омега ощущает себя переполненным, как океан, вышедший из берегов, когда альфы задерживаются глубоко внутри. Плавный, размеренный ритм заставляет задыхаться всех. Ханбин смотрит прямо в глаза Мино, когда тот проводит членом по раскрасневшимся губам, когда за головкой тянется язык, а глаза прямо говорят: «сильнее». Сон давит быстрее на пробу, получая громкий стон в ответ, а Чживон, успевший разобрать по кусочкам себя в этом прекрасном теле, становится злее. Он сгребает руки Ханбина к себе, назад, заставляет свести лопатки и проходится языком между выпирающими костями.

Чживон что-то говорит, что-то грязное, но омега его слушать не хочет, он на грани оргазма, а альфы снова не обращают внимания ни на кого, кроме себя. Ханбин скулит уже громче, отстраняется от члена Мино и впивается зубами в простынь, пока Ким попадает ему раз за разом по простате. Руки все еще сплетены за спиной, а перед лицом альфа, дрочащий сам себе, и от этого хочется получить разрядку еще сильнее. Изо рта вылетают вскрики и рваные стоны, потому что Чживон сходит с ума, а на молящие глаза так и норовят снова налететь слезы.

Мино, наконец, заканчивает дразнить и спускается ниже, целует Ханбина в опухшие губы, чувствует свой вкус и облизывается, пока пытается совладать с ритмом Чживона, который смотрит из-за плеча омеги так дерзко, явно собирается скоро кончить. Мино наконец обхватывает обе эрекции – свою и Ханбина – рукой, сжимает сильнее и наслаждается зрелищем, разыгрывающимся перед ним. Оба кончают почти одновременно.

Омегу трясет с обеих сторон, он явно потерял осознание, где он и что с ним творится, единственная его мысль сейчас – он на грани блаженства.

Чживон сжимает маленькую тощую задницу в своих пальцах, отпуская чужие руки, и толкается в последний раз внутрь, замирая. Спазмы омежьего тела приносят сплошное удовольствие, тяжелое дыхание совсем рядом расслабляет, а усмехающийся Мино добавляет антуража.

\- Тихо, тихо, Ханбин, отпусти простынь, все закончилось, - мягко говорит Сон, целуя младшего в лоб, на что тот отрицательно качает головой и внезапно вскрикивает, в тот же момент шипит и Чживон.

\- Блять, нахуя ты сцепился со мной, это пиздец, - выдыхает омега дрожащим голосом.

\- Слишком хорошо, да? – шепчет Чживон, обхватывая Ханбина за талию двумя руками.  
Тот не отвечает, но альфы понимающе хмыкают.

\- Где твой ошейник? – спрашивает Мино после пяти минут тишины, не считая шуршания тюли на большом окне.

\- Что? – Ханбин раскрывает глаза, слабо ощущая в себе жизнь, смысл слов до него доходит только после того, как Чживон игриво прикусывает заднюю часть шеи. Он ведет рукой вверх, и, не находя оного предмета, испуганно распахивает глаза, начиная приподниматься, как сильные руки снова кладут его обратно.

\- На тебе его не было еще там, - мурчит Чживон. – Только не говори, что у тебя есть альфа.  
Ханбин загадочно ухмыляется, прикрывая глаза.

\- Не скажу. Но… - он все равно чешет пустое место на своей шее. – Я приходил с ним. В смысле, с ошейником, - он вздохнул. – Черт.

\- Что, наша маленькая прелесть успела его спрятать и попытаться стать нашей омегой? – Мино поднимает того за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, на что Ханбин отворачивается и снова кладет голову на место.

\- Больно вы мне нужны, - фыркает он, после заходясь в стоне от нового единичного толчка внутрь от Чживона.

\- Не стоит забывать, что ты все еще у меня на члене, и одно неправильное слово – и ты размазан подо мной, понятно? – альфа рычит и щурится, перемещая омегу с бока на живот и нависая над ним.

\- Пошел ты, - проронил только Ханбин, как тут же снова вжался в кровать, крепко защурив глаза. Он кусал губы, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, а Чживон сзади все толкался внутрь, пока Ханбин не сдался. – Стой, - прошептал он.

Альфа приблизился к его лицу.

\- Дальше – хуже, запомни.

Мино, уже начавший поглаживать член, недовольно скривился, но снова приблизился к сцепленным телам.

\- Ханбин, голову подними.

\- А? – слабо проговорил омега. 

На шею опустились крепкие руки, защелкнувшие замок. Тяжесть в виде ошейника опустилась на кожу, и Ханбин удивленно посмотрел на старшего.

\- Так спокойнее, ты так не считаешь? – улыбнулся тот, и омега непроизвольно поднял уголки губ в ответ.

Наконец Чживон выходит и переваливается на другую сторону кровати. Ханбин успокаивающе вздыхает и продолжает обнимать подушку, пока Мино за ним ухаживает, вытирая разводы спермы. Когда он тоже ложится рядом, Ханбин льнет ближе к нему, кладет голову на руку, ощущая мягкие поглаживания на голове.

\- А я? – возмущается Чживон, налегая на омегу сзади снова, на что он шипит, отталкивает альфу и переворачивается на спину, сгибая одну ногу в колене.

\- Ты хочешь слишком много внимания, отстань, - машет на него рукой Ханбин, закрывая глаза и снова устраиваясь поудобнее. Он слышит, как Ким недовольно сопит рядом, и хмыкает, когда тот прижимается с другой стороны, кладя руку на тощий живот омеги.  
Мино сам первый меняет свое положение и прислоняется к губам младшего, на что тот испуганно отводит голову вбок, встречаясь с пронзительным взглядом Чживона.

\- Кто-то не хочет целоваться? – ухмыляется Мино, следя за выражением лица омеги.  
Тот неуверенно кривит губы, но через пару секунд снова берет себя в руки.

\- Я не так давно держал твой член у себя во рту, все еще хочешь продолжить? – он открыл рот и выставил кончик языка наружу, играясь с альфами.

Но Мино лишь удивленно поднял бровь и все равно прильнул к искусанным мягким губам, играясь с языком внутри. Поцелуй был уже более спокойный, нежели тот, первый, на третьем этаже предыдущего особняка.

Осознание бьет Ханбина в голову, он отрывается от чужих губ.

\- Стоп. А где я? – спрашивает он удивленно, держа голову Мино у себя в руках.

\- У меня, - отвечает за него Чживон, пожимая плечами.

\- У меня – это где? – омега не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

\- Да боже, какая разница? Недалеко от места, где были, успокойся, - фыркает тот, пока Мино половиной тела ложится на Ханбина. 

\- Мне же нужно хотя бы примерно знать, куда мне отсюда утром свалить? – старший мягко убирает омежьи руки со своего лица и также хмыкает, словно копируя действия друга.

\- Не бойся, тебя ждет еще утро, и мы сами тебя отвезем, куда скажешь, здесь слишком далеко до транспорта, - Чживон перемещает руку выше, на грудь, начиная ее мягко поглаживать, пока Мино снова тянется к губам напротив.

Ханбин обнимает Мино за шею, льнет в поцелуй и охотно отвечает. Чужой вкус доводит до исступления, он не знает, сколько прошло времени, но чужой вес на себе ощущается все больше и больше. Мино, когда хочет этого, мягкий. Когда надо – злой и жесткий. Он может оттягивать губу своими острыми зубами, а через секунду уже мягко водить языком по твердому нёбу. Чживон, который до этого игрался с ухом Ханбина, впивается сначала резко в губы, отталкивает Мино, перебивает его вкус, заслоняет своим. Омега просто плавится на волнах, поскольку Мино уже гладит все его тело. Чживон играется с сосками, Ханбин чувствует зубы на животе, прикусывающие кожу, и хнычет, стараясь уйти от внезапных и не особо приятных прикосновений. Мино отстраняется и спускается ниже, лижет лобок и основание члена, поглядывая на уже готового Ханбина, распластанного по кровати, благодаря Чживону.

Мино мягко массирует член, разводит шире ноги, и второй рукой начинает играть с яйцами, пока Чживон не дает Ханбину двигаться, расставляя череду засосов, начинающуюся под скулой и заканчивающуюся около ключицы. Мино мягко ведет руками дальше, обхватывает ягодицы большими руками и лижет головку члена, постепенно подбираясь пальцами к растраханному кольцу мышц.

\- Блять, - Ханбин стонет откуда-то из-под Чживона и вырывает одну руку, чтобы попытаться заставить Мино взять глубже в рот и вставить резче пальцы. Но его порывы прерываются на полпути, когда Чживон перехватывает запястье и прижимает его к себе.

Ханбин хныкает, ему мало. Так горячо все вокруг, два сильных тела рядом, но все еще не достаточно. Он слышит, как Чживон довольно усмехается, но продолжает держать глаза закрытыми, толкается вверх бедрами, чтобы хоть где-то получить больше. Но в ответ у него самого перехватывает дыхание от резкого шлепка по бедру, затем он чувствует крепкую хватку на талии и следующий за ней резкий толчок пальцев внутрь. Ханбин выгибает спину непроизвольно, не может вымолвить ни слова, потому что теперь всего так много. Чживон не перестает ухмыляться, и переступает одной ногой через грудь Ханбина так, что перед лицом омеги оказывается возбужденный член. Чживон немного наклоняется вперед, держится за стену, отпуская руки омеги, который тут же впивается ими в простынь. Ханбин высовывает язык и лижет головку, истекающую предэякулянтом, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Мино мягко массирует сфинктер и ягодицы, еще больше расслабляя.

\- Давай, давай, Бин-и, - говорит Чживон, направляя член в открытый рот, - только не кусайся, договорились? – в его голосе послышались насмешка и надменность, которые позволяют Ханбину догадаться, что лучше бы ему быть осторожнее.

И он не прогадал, в ту секунду, как Чживон начинает свободно двигаться в его горле, Мино снова возвращается к сильным толчкам по простате и вбирает член омеги себе в рот, заставляя того стонать еще громче и чаще. Стимуляция со всех сторон делает из Ханбина желе, лишает возможности адекватно мыслить, и он ощущает полное подавление своей воли, словно в течку. Создается ощущение, что альфы вытворяют все это специально, лишь бы потом отпустить себя и полностью разрушить подавленное тело, когда оно не будет сопротивляться.

Ханбин кладет руки на бедра Чживона, время от времени отстраняя его от себя, поскольку Мино ни на секунду не останавливается, продолжая подводить того к оргазму с помощью длинных пальцев и горячего рта. Но Мино внезапно останавливается, зажимает твердый член у основания и слышит почти крик из горла Ханбина.

\- Блять, продолжай, не издевайся, - выхаркивает из себя омега, не в силах что-либо изменить сам.

Горячее тело Чживона переваливается под бок, а Мино приближается к лицу Ханбина и целует в выебанные влажные губы.

Ханбин чувствует, как к заднице снова пристраивается член, и одобрительно скулит, обхватывая Мино за шею, призывая начать быстрее, потому что хочется ощутить в себе снова горячую плоть, а не просто пальцы. Чживон отстраняется от парочки, облокачиваясь на постель, и начинает лениво себе надрачивать, наблюдая за представлением.

Мино уже понимает, что Ханбин – натура яростная и нетерпеливая, совсем как он сам, поэтому не церемонится и вгоняет член так, как ему хочется. Слышит шлепок кожи о кожу, следующий за этим всхлип Ханбина, который еще шире расставляет свои ноги, а руками цепляется за плечи, и когда в очередной раз Мино ударяет по простате – расцарапывает чужую кожу. Альфа недовольно шипит и начинается злиться, снимает руки со своей спины и пригвождает к кровати, строго смотря в полузакрытые глаза на грани блаженства, и теперь двигается медленно.

\- Кто тебе давал право вредить? – рычит он, почти выходя из горячего тела. – Ты меня до крови расцарапал, - со стороны Чживона слышится шорох, но тот пока ничего не предпринимает.

\- Вы оба меня разукрасили полностью, а сами нетронутыми остались? – смешок Ханбина перерос в шипящий стон, потому что Мино – тот еще извращенец, который не упустит момента, чтобы не попялиться на возбужденное и раздраженное выражение лица омеги. – Хуй там плавал, - дерзко отвечает тот, лишь бы распалить альфу над собой. Он чувствует нарастающее беспокойство, которое исходит от Чживона, но сам полностью уверен в своих силах и способностях, что он сможет справиться с таким непостоянным и откровенно дерьмовым самоконтролем Мино.

Как и ожидалось, тот прижимает еще сильнее, выпускает больше своих феромонов, которые подавляют любое желание на сопротивление, и уже буквально терзает зубами ухо и начало шеи, явно намереваясь поставить метку, поскольку хочет подчинить омегу окончательно. Но, благо – сам же позаботился об этом ранее, его зубам мешает ошейник. Он слышит смех от Ханбина и удивляется, что тот не то, что способен на что-то еще, кроме скулежа, но и явно чувствует себя вполне в своей тарелке, когда поводит бедрами, призывая Мино двигаться. Надменный взгляд Ханбина дает понять, кто здесь именно под каблуком, и это злит еще сильнее.

Все это время Чживон не решается прерывать эту своеобразную борьбу, но когда чувствует спад напряжения, приближается, опуская руку на член Ханбина, создавая еще больше трения и жара между ними тремя. Что Мино, что Ханбин, оба были уже на пределе, их сражение за верховенство закончилось, и они позволяют отпустить себя.

Сначала кончает Ханбин, не в силах вырвать руки из сильной хватки над своей головой, его трясет сильнее обычного, и слезы на глазах тому доказательство. А Мино кажется, что узел закрепился слишком быстро, и только тогда думает, что омеге может быть больно, но уже немного поздновато об этом беспокоиться, поскольку выдохшийся Ханбин лежит прямо под ним, весь удовлетворенный и заляпанный спермой. Чживон кончает тому на лицо, на что Ханбин только отворачивается и прикрывает глаза, все также тяжело дыша полной грудью.

***

В комнате душно, пахнет потом, спермой и смазкой, но это не удивительно. Солнечный свет светит прямо в глаза Ханбину, и тонкая простынь не позволяет прикрыть достаточно глаза, чтобы скрыться от него. Омега по привычке проводит по лицу, вспоминая последние секунды вчерашней ночи, но, на удивление, спермы на щеках не было, и это уже хорошее начало дня. Он поднимается на локтях, осматриваясь. Все та же комната, огромная кровать и панорамное окно. Рядом сопит отвернувшееся от окна тело, завернутое в еще одну простыню. У Ханбина нет особого желания вставать, но часы на стене показывают, что уже девять часов утра, и ему бы, по-хорошему, лучше свалить. Но вчера – он точно помнит – трахающих его тела было два, а второго не видно, и примятая половина кровати рядом с ним уже остыла. 

Ханбин тихонько хмыкает и садится на мягкой кровати. В позвоночнике ничего не стреляет, задница едва болит, все-таки, он стал выносливее, а на улице зачинается чудесная погода. Ханбин обходит кровать, пытаясь найти для начала свою одежду, а потом пойти на поиски ванной. Дверь тихо открывается, и из нее высовывается удивленное лицо Мино.

\- Ты рано проснулся, - говорит он ровным голосом, будто в трех метрах в той же комнате не спит его друг. Ханбин пожимает плечами.

\- Я всегда примерно в это время просыпаюсь, ты, видимо, тоже? – спрашивает он, намекая на уже мокрые волосы.

\- У меня режим, мне по-другому нельзя.

\- Ясно. Покажи мне ванную, я хочу помыться здесь, а потом смыться отсюда, - теперь пожимает плечами уже Мино.

\- Ванная налево и первая дверь, а вот отсюда уйти… пока Чживон не проснется, не думаю, что у тебя получится, извини, - как-то неловко мнется Мино, провожая Ханбина в ванную, доставая с верхних полок все, что нужно.

Ханбин стоит на пороге, облокотившись на проем, и наблюдает за нервным альфой, но, будто что-то понимает, хмыкает, не возражая.

\- На первом этаже кухня, приходи, как закончишь, - Ханбин кивает и остается один.  
У него начинают закладываться некие подозрения по поводу того, в каких отношениях находятся Мино и Чживон, но он решает промолчать и пустить все на самотек. В конце концов, это не его дело. Он здесь первый и последний раз, и никто ему не помешает насладиться горячей расслабляющей ванной.

Ханбин слышит, как открывается дверь, когда никого не дожидается, и уже принимается мыться. В помещение заходит Чживон, не надевший на себя ничего, и морщится.

\- Почему все омеги доводят температуру в ванной почти до кипения?

\- Потому что мы – горячие штучки, - Ханбин показывает ему язык и кладет ноги на край джакузи.

\- Интересный, конечно, вывод. Но, думаю, что вы просто исчадия ада.

\- Я сказал то же самое, если ты не заметил.

Чживон подходит ближе, пялится на разрисованную вчера грудь Ханбина и ухмыляется.  
\- Двигайся, дай тоже поплескаться, - расслабленно говорит он.

\- Хрен тебе, помоешься после, - фыркает омега, не желая никуда двигаться и отдавать место в ванне еще кому-то.

\- Слушай, давай по-быстрому закончим вчерашнее, а потом подумаем о продолжении, а?  
Бровь Ханбина взлетает вверх, критично осматривая ссутулившуюся фигуру над собой.

\- Во-первых, сегодня тебе ничего больше не светит, кроме минета, во-вторых, без твоего приспешника ничего не начнется, и в-третьих, дальше тоже ничего не будет, закончим на этом, отлично, спасибо, пока, - он надменно отмахивается от Чживона, словно от мухи, и погружается в воду еще ниже.

\- Я не помню, чтобы когда-то позволял тебе так со мной разговаривать, - альфа не собирается молчать.

\- Я вообще удивлен, что я сегодня могу разговаривать, поэтому я буду двигать этим языком столько, сколько хочу, - хмыкает Ханбин на сорвавшегося к двери Чживона.

Тот, понятное дело, так просто не сдался, но в самое ближайшее время его можно не ожидать, обычно время «на подумать» у альф уходит около пятнадцати минут, и Ханбин без опаски выходит из ванны. В воде сидеть надоело, а мыться рано – все-таки омега ожидает этих голубков не просто так.

Чживон и Мино залетают слишком неожиданно, когда Ханбин рассматривает свою спину в зеркале, не успевает сориентироваться, и оказывается вжат в холодную стену.

\- Сука! – кричит он, в шоке отталкивая этих двоих от себя подальше, и отстраняется от плитки. – Вы ебанулись? Стены, блять, ледяные, вас манерам вообще учили? – шипит он недовольно, и только потом откидывается всем телом на Мино, который подошел сзади, словно сейчас не было никакой импульсивной короткой истерики.

\- Ты можешь заткнуться? – уточняет Чживон, опуская руки на талию Ханбина, и приближаясь к его лицу.

\- Только если из-за твоего члена, - морщится омега, противореча своим словам и действиям.

Он закидывает руки за шею Чживона, и первый начинает поцелуй, погружаясь в еще больший жар между двумя горячими телами. Он чувствует руки по всему телу и ближе прижимается к Мино, трется о его уже голое тело, и смеется, когда Чживон снова переходит к ключицам, чувствует зубы на своей коже, и ему так нравится.

Мино мнет ягодицы, гладит пальцами дырочку, пока не ощущает на запястье требовательную хватку, оттаскивающую его руку выше.

\- С вас там хватит, - задыхаясь, говорит Ханбин, другой рукой прижимая ближе к себе Чживона, который жестко оттягивает соски.

\- Что, устал после вчерашнего? – усмехается Мино в ответ, трясь своей эрекцией о задницу, но не собираясь предпринимать что-то более этого.

\- Даже не пытайся вызвать меня на слабо, - уверяет его Ханбин, подтягивая Чживона снова к своим ключицам. – Я не собираюсь делать то, чего я не хочу.

И опускается сквозь горячность прикосновений к коже на колени. Он сразу же хватает оба члена в свои руки, медленно и идентично проводя ногтями под головками, вырывая вздохи и приглушенные стоны из альф. Ханбин не желает подчиняться им сегодня, поэтому игнорирует руки на затылке, пытающиеся притянуть ближе, сильнее сжимает члены у основания, давая понять все сразу.

\- Тронете меня снова – я больше не буду трогать вас, усекли? – ставит он условие, смотрит снизу вверх, и у альф выбивает воздух из легких. Вот тот, кого они искали, кто будет давать им шанс на доминирование, но все равно оставлять все в своих руках, делать так, как хочет сам.

Мино и Чживон синхронно немного нервно кивают, дают Ханбину полную свободу действий. А тот развлекается, играет с холодным воздухом, то обхватывает головку губами, вылизывая уретру кончиком языка, то и вовсе переключается на себя, мнет свой член грубыми движениями, издает слишком высокие стоны, чтобы они были настоящими, и в принципе наслаждается горящим огнем в чужих глазах.

Ханбин мягко проводит губами по всей длине члена Мино, нажимает пальцами на выступающие вены, прихватывает зубами яйца, и переключается на Чживона, беря его наполовину в рот, сжимает губы и доходит до головки, теребит ее ногтями, размазывая по своим губам предэякулянт. А потом поднимает голову вверх, смотрит на красные лица и ухмыляется, убирая руки, продолжает заниматься собой.

\- Можете закончить, - говорит он приказным тоном и закрывает глаза. Чувствует над собой бесконечные ауры этих двух, а потом теплые разводы спермы на своем лице.

Он открывает глаза, все еще продолжая ублажать себя, смотрит, как эти двое опускаются к нему, и эти прикосновения по всему телу – то, что дает ему кончить. Ханбин выгибается, стонет и льнет к чьим-то губам, альфы снова мотают его из стороны в сторону, борясь за его поцелуи. 

\- Хорошее утро, - мямлит омега, отцепляясь от жадных и ненасытных объятий. – Теперь пора мыться, мальчики, пора, - язвит он и первым залезает в ванну, чтобы через секунду сзади его обняли две пары рук, а вода немного выплеснулась за края бортика.

***

Принятие ванны сопровождалось ленивыми поцелуями и типичными для этих троих насмешками друг над другом.

Вниз альфы спускаются первыми, а Мино заранее приносит одежду для Ханбина, на что тот благодарит, и только потом замечает, что это явно не то, во что он был одет вчера, зато точно его размера.

\- У них тут запас для каждого? – бурчит он себе под нос и покорно надевает, даже не возмущаясь, как минимум потому, что от всей одежды пахнет порошком и свежестью.

Он спускается вниз, захватывая из комнаты по пути ту сумку, которая все же была у него с собой, и проверяет сообщения, безошибочно находя на первом этаже столовую, и слепо садясь на крайний стул. Он ощущает себя так, будто находится здесь не первый раз, поэтому апатично оглядывается вокруг, когда альфы на него как-то напряженно смотрят.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, делая глоток из кружки с черным кофе, и все еще написывая сообщения кому-то в телефоне.

\- Тебя не смущает ничего? – спрашивает Чживон, нарезая кусочками свой завтрак.

\- Например? Ваша сперма у меня во рту? Не беспокойся, ее уже там нет, - хмыкает он, делая снова глоток. – Скажи повару, что я хочу овощной салат, ладно? Я сейчас подойду, - говорит он и уходит восвояси, оставляя немного напряженных Мино и Чживона смотреть себе вслед.

\- А ты точно уверен, что он не из твоей лиги? – спрашивает Мино, возвращаясь из кухни, чтобы передать просьбу омеги.

\- Теперь – нет, - вздыхает он, бросая палочки на стол рядом с тарелкой. - Кто он? Почему я о нем ничего не слышал?

\- Может, слышал, но, как обычно, проигнорировал? – издевается Мино над другом. На что тот лишь морщит нос и фыркает. Правду в лицо Чживон еще может воспринимать.

Ханбин возвращается немного посвежевшим – видимо, красился – благодарит кивком головы за салат, и изредка из его телефона слышатся звуки уведомлений о новых сообщениях. За столом витает напряженная атмосфера, на что омега старается не обращать внимание.

\- Сможете довезти меня отсюда до Инсадонга за полчаса?

\- Что, даже номер телефона не оставишь?

\- Я вам не понадоблюсь раньше понедельника, да и после него вряд ли, так что сомневаюсь, что он вам нужен, - пожимает плечами Ханбин, бросая подозрительный взгляд на Чживона.

С чего бы ему – им? – его номер телефона? Если захотят, на самом-то деле, сами найдут, знакомые есть, деньги есть, так что проблем не будет, мало ли что.

***

Они высаживают Ханбина около информационной стойки, на что тот, игнорировавший их всю дорогу, говорит что-то похожее на спасибо, и выходит, двигаясь по явно давно знакомому пути. Альфы провожают его взглядом, пока телефон Чживона не начинает звонить раздражающим рингтоном.

\- Да? – воодушевленно спрашивает Чживон.

«Ты ебанулся?» - с той стороны кто-то явно возмущен. – «Ничего, что этот твой непонятный Ханбин, как ты его описал, близкий знакомый твоих же родителей и, возможно, ходи ты чуть чаще на все эти вечера, то знал бы больше. И вообще, откуда у тебя к нему интерес?»

\- Мы переспали?

«И все?»

\- И все.

«Посмотри на него как-нибудь при параде, красавец. На следующей неделе будет очередная встреча, он обещал кому-то прийти».

\- Хорошо, спасибо.

Что Мино, что Чживон явно не ожидали такой развязки.

\- А птичка-то… высокого полета, да? – хмыкает Мино напоследок.


End file.
